


Let the Demons Come Out and Play

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: The Mask You Wear [4]
Category: Common Law, The Following
Genre: 2nd POV, Breaking Someone, Common Law/The Following Crossover, Implied Torture, Knifeplay, M/M, References to Abuse, Roderick!Wes, Serial Killer!Travis, serial killer!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You expected Travis to be a hard person to break, you just never expected him to be so frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Demons Come Out and Play

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the turn my stories took and I'm loving where it went. Seriously though, I don't write dark crap like this usually, so I'm a little freaked out with myself right now. I've already freaked someone out this morning, I do not need this.

You expected Travis to be a hard person to break, you just never expected him to be so frustrating.

He had run the moment you said Joe Carroll’s name, and you ran after him and tackled him.  You promised Joe you’d handle him, shape him and create him into something new and beautiful, just like he did to you.  Joe smiled at you, and you smiled back.  You dragged Travis into a room in the basement, you tied him to a chair and made it clear no one was to enter but you, not even Joe, not till Travis was broken.  Travis is your project, and you deserve to work on it in peace.

The first week you had him, he cursed you out every time you entered the room.  You force feed him food and tired to show him what you were.  Travis didn’t want any of it, and by the end of the week you were done playing nice.  The second week you beat him with a stick every time he disrespected or bad mouthed you.  You tipped his chair countless time, and showed him how powerful you really were.   For the next two weeks he didn’t utter a word to you.  You went back to being nicer to him, but half way through the fourth week you started ignoring him as well.  You let him go days without human contact, and wait for his need for attention get the better of him.  You carry out that tactic for a few weeks, visiting him once or twice a week.  Sometimes Travis talked to you, and other times didn’t, either way you still drew the knife over his skin the same way Joe taught you.  At some point you untied him and let him attempt to fight you, but you mopped the floor with him and his blood.

After seven weeks, Travis changed his tactics of fighting your want for him to change.  He turned on you, tried to talk to you like the Wes he knew was still buried somewhere under all the darkness you surrounded yourself in.  You told him your were always Roderick, Wesley was just the mask you paraded around in.  But he kept at it.

That’s when you started getting frustrated with him, and you took it out on everyone around you.  Your coworkers at the office were concerned by how irritable you were, you just smiled and told them a neighborhood dog had been keeping you up at night, and they bought it.  Louise tried to console you in her usual ways, but you just grabbed her neck and left her there.  You hated Louise, but you know she didn’t deserve half the bruises you gave her.  Joe noticed your patience was wearing thin and attempts to talk you through it, but you don’t listen because you hate the way Emma is whispering in his ear about things.

However, Joe sends you out to release some energy.  You kill two woman in some abandoned warehouse three towns over.  You do it slow and make it all last.  Before you know it, they’re dead and you’re covered practically head to toe in their blood, and you can feel your heart just pumping with something new.  You return to the house and immediately went to Travis.

He looked at you with wide eyes when you entered, like he didn’t believe you could fall so far.  You pull out your knife let it catch the light.

“This is what I am Travis,” You say with a wide grin that makes even you feel a bit crazy.  “This is what I’ve always been.”  Travis just continued to look at you for a moment. 

You realize then that your shaking.  Shivering with excitement, adrenaline, and the power high you feel from a kill. You try to calm yourself but you can’t, you’ve never been like this before.  This is a new high that you don’t completely understand.  Carefully you circle the darker man, hoping movement would ease the shaking, calm your heart and let you feel the control again.

“Oh Wes,” was all Travis muttered before you pounced.

“That’s not my name!”  You snap harshly, letting your knife flash before you pressed it against his neck.  “That’s the name of someone weak, someone I killed a long time ago!”

You wait for Travis breath to heighten, for the fear of death to officially set in on him.  However it never comes.  Nothing does.  Travis is just still for a few moments, completely calm and collected, like he’s given up on being scared of what you’ve become.  You can only watch in shock as he leans back to give you better access to his neck. 

The shuttering breath that fills the room is yours, not his.  You know it’s a silent sign to end it all, and you know you can.  It might not be how you usually kill people, but it doesn’t matter because you can do it.

However, you feel the fear that’s set in.  You’re the one whose breathing is irregular, and Travis is the one staring at you so calmly with his blue eyes.  Part of you want to slash the knife across his throat and rip it out of his neck.  Yet, there was another part that just can’t do it, and you know it’s because you want to be his mentor like Joe was to you.  You find yourself doing a bit of both.  You push the knife against his throat, watching as bite and pulled blood from the others neck.  You feel him watching you the whole time, and he doesn’t even shift.

It different from your other encounters with him before.  You draw in close, saddling him and the back of the chair.  You watch him closely and you see the curiousness on his face as you slide ride in.  Your hands fumble with the bindings on his wrists, ridding them as fast as you can, before you press the knife into his right hand.  You leave it to him to decide what to do.

The feel of cool metal trailing a bit seductively makes you smile and hum.  You gasp feeling of the blade biting the skin of your forearm, you can’t help but to turn and watch with Travis and your blood starts to leak through.  You can’t take much more of it any more.

You attack his mouth.  Its all teeth and tongue, and you can’t forget blood.  He hungrily returns it, wrapping his arms around you slowly, the knife still in his clutches.  For a moment you don’t care if he’s playing you, this isn’t a horrible way to go, and you know Travis won’t get far, someone would find him and kill him for killing you.  But then you hear the clatter of something metal on the floor, and you smile as you bite down on Travis’ lip.

“Teach me,” you hear him mutter, and you can’t help but arch at his touch. 

You don’t remember how long you’ve wanted to hear him say those words to you.

* * *

You kept Travis in the room in the basement for a few more days, but he wasn’t bound to a chair and you didn’t beat him any more.  After that you moved him to your room and made him comfortable.  You still had to be sure he wasn’t playing you.  You taught him what you could when you could, and it worked out.  He lounged around on the bed while you tended to the house as well as the town’s problems.  Every time you returned he was there, biting you, kissing you, and just all together making you feel more alive than anyone else.

“We need to pick a new name for you,” You tell him one night when the two of you are cuddling and the smell of sex is fading.  Travis has his face buried in your chest and your running your fingers through his hair.

“But I like Travis.”  Travis complained a bit.

You hum in response, you like Travis too, its a good name.  “I know, but it doesn’t fit who you are any more.”  You say gently, kissing the top of his head gently.  “Wesley Mitchell didn’t fit why I became when Carroll taught me, so I choose Roderick Nelson, a character from one of his books.”

“You didn’t write a book though, Wes.”  Travis teased lightly and you can’t help but laugh.  “Maybe we should ask Joe.”

“We’ll find something.”  You assure him, because you do not want to ask Joe, and he holds you closer.

You smile into his hair.  Travis is your follower, is your loyal right hand man.  The two of you will find a right name, and that’s who Travis will be from now on.  Carroll will have no say in it all, and that’s how you want it, because Travis is your first.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to think of a name for Travis, I really do. I don't know what to do and it's kind of pissing me off. But yeah I made Travis join the following. I would seriously laugh though if at some point Michael Ealy was in the show somehow. I think I would just scream and fall to the floor and forget how to function.


End file.
